The Embodiment of the Rising Star
by InfernoofScorchingDesire
Summary: It has been stated that certain individuals with Sacred Gears have grown to become very powerful and influential and that a large number of the people who have had their names etched into history were most likely Sacred Gear possessors, Ryujin Toujou is one such individual. Gifted with the Lost Sacred Gear, a weapon based off the creation story itself. OC-mainly DeuteragonistIssei!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and Miyama-Zero do**

**This is only a portion of what I am beginning to write and if this gets enough support, I'll happily**

**write a story that I have envisioned in my mind. Again, this is only a test run, If you want me to give **

**this story to you, just ask and I probably will!**

**Thanks! I hope you like it!**

"Ryujin Toujou! My sacred gear canceller ability also applies to your gear, longinus or not! You shall fall here with your allies and perish under the legendary Rizevim Livan Lucifer!" The son of the legendary demon of the seven hells began to concentrate all of his demonic energy into his hands as his 12 wings sprouted from his back, his body already infused with the blood of the dragon killer and bane of humanity, The Poison of God, Samael. In an insane amount of seconds, which seemed like a mere instance, the ungodly amount of demonic power swelled to the size of a semi-truck.

"Ryujin! If your sacred gear and Cao Cao's sacred gear are forfeit to Rizevim's abilities, how could we possibly prevent him from reviving Trihexa?!" Sirzechs was preparing to use his Ruin the Extinct power, only something that could make him on par with the super devil, but would still lose to the might of the son of Lucifer.

Breathing in and out slowly, Ryujin looked at Sirzechs with a look of unending determination and resolve. "Lord Sirzechs, it's time I use the power of the Eternal Savior to its full capacity." Looking away, he added, "Take everyone and prepare a portal towards safety, as I do not even begin to comprehend the sheer holy might which is the will of the dead God."

Looking away and looking back at Ryujin, he shouts for everyone to come to him and orders Ajuka and Tiamat to prepare a Dragon Gate back out of the dimensional gap in order for Ryujin to save them all. Rias, looking horrified at her husband-to-be, refused and went to Ryujin's side. "Rias, I never said this was the end, did I? I'm definitely coming back to you!"

Rias, knowing her first love, knew he would come back to her, no lies were evident in his body posture, voice, and eyes. As she ran back to the gate, she looked at her love one last time. She mouthed, " I love you." and turned away as the portal faded. Ryujin turned back towards the Lucifer, patiently awaiting to kill the coming of the next Messiah.

"Lucifer, I'm only giving you one last chance before you see your father in nothingness."

"It's pointless, boy, I'm going to destroy humanity."

"Very well Lucifer, I shall show you my proof, my Proof of an Eternal Incarnation….."

**I, who have awoken,**

As those very words left his throat, everything stopped, the winds, the trees, everything. Nothing moved except for the breathing of the two men.

**I carry upon my shoulders the weight of the universe.**

The sky opened up, revealing the infinite sky and all of its galaxies. The stars bore down upon the two as the gap opened even further, showing two dragons of disproportionate size, Ophis and The Great Red.

**I have defined the Infinite and surpassed the Dream.**

The twin dragons circle around each other, murmuring, "The time is near, the Messiah has awakened." as soon as it wasn't there, it was. Torrents of all elements, fire, water, earth, lightning, and wind, began to create hurricanes of mass proportion, something straight out of Ragnarok.

**I have redeemed the properties of Supremacy and Domination.**

Limitless potential yet also Entropy began to intertwine around the spear of the Rising Star, "The time has become upon us, the Eternal has arrived." A light brighter than the sun who lights up the entirety of the solar system awakes from its previous slumber.

**Rejoice! For the Eternal has awoken who shall reign forever and ever**

The light grew even brighter, consuming both Ryujin and Rizevim, covering the planet Earth in its entirety

**I am the incarnate of Peace**

The light shone brighter than even possible, yet almost instantly, it died, rapidly. When the light disappeared, it left everything as it was before, silent, yet something was off. Ryujin was standing with the aura of a king, no, an emperor, better yet, a God. The God.

**{Eternal Incarnation Idea; Proof of the True and Just God!}**


End file.
